Dead Before Death
by Dbztron2
Summary: Before Ken and Yolei had the three kids seen at the end of 02, they had an older daughter. She gets a dark spore. It kills her before Ken finds out, and he had to watch even after she's gone. A sad little one-shot.


He knew what had happened even if she refused to admit it, he had been through the same thing after all.

She sits at her new desk and works on math problems she didn't even have to do yet, it's something she had never done before.

She works and works, doing far more than she needs to and pulling far ahead of everyone in school.

Her mother is thrilled she's doing so well, he would be to if he hadn't known why she was doing well.

Other people say it's because she's her fathers daughter, and he knew how painfully true that was now.

He watches her do what he did as a child, excelling at everything just because she wanted to.

She studied, but it was more for show.

She trained, again for show.

She did everything right, so impossibly _perfectly_ right.

He hated it, he saw to much of his former self in her.

But she was his daughter, so of course he would see some of himself in her.

He just didn't want to see this part of himself in her, the part neither of them had been born with.

It was evil, and was yet wasn't a part of their DNA.

He knew she knew about it to, and she accepted it.

He didn't know how it happened, he just knew it was an accident.

She thought it was a happy accident, one to help her.

He knew it was a bad accident, one to hurt her.

He tried once, to get her to reject it.

She ignored him, let it grow more in her.

So he watched, careful not to anger her.

And each day he saw her die a little, his little girl was fading before him.

What she was becoming was something he was once, something he never quite recovered from.

He wished he could save her, and it _hurt_ knowing he couldn't.

He could only be there when she fell, and hope the damage wasn't to bad when she did.

Maybe he would get lucky as they glued her pieces back together, maybe she won't break as bad as he did in the end.

Somehow he knew that wouldn't happen, that even with him she would break far worse.

She would lose more pieces than he would be able to find, and he wondered each night if he would lose her all together.

He had warned her, he _tried._

But it wasn't enough, and he knew that.

It would never be enough, and he couldn't change that.

She was like him, unable to save until there was barely anything left.

She would fight tooth and nail, blood would be spilt.

Not just data like with him, actual blood.

He knew she was strong, she would always fight.

Even if she already lost, even if she could clearly see she was wrong.

She would die before admitting defeat, she was to proud.

But wasn't she already dead, wasn't she already gone?

Her body was still here, but he mind and soul were gone.

He watched them fade, he just didn't know it until they were gone.

This was not his eldest, this was darkness in her body beyond saving.

He felt sick, he should kill the evil himself.

But he couldn't, it looked to much like her.

And what if he was wrong, what if she was still in there?

But she wasn't, he knew that even as he watched her body go on each day.

Only he knew, and the thing inside her thought it was _hilarious!_

But things never stay funny long, not for the corrupt.

It made him sad, he was right.

When he saw her next after her body left that day, there was not a drop of blood left in her.

The evil killed her, like it almost did him.

She was her fathers daughter, and she died long before her body.

He knew it to, when he walked up to it.

The soul has a smell, hers was vile with months of decay.

He wished there had been something left to save, but there wasn't even a hint of her existence left for anyone.

So his next three children, they never knew.

He never told them, they had a sister.

So his second daughter, she was thought to be eldest.

And she was, she was pure.

His second never got a spore, he wouldn't let it happen again.

So his second was truly eldest, his eldest had never truly been.

* * *

 **Hey guys, happy day after the forth! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I made. I was just in the mood to write something poetic again, and I had always had this weird idea where Ken and Yolei had a forth child, an eldest daughter who got a dark spore. I had been toying with the idea for a while now, and there were many thing I wanted to do with it, but I figured a poem type one shot would be my best option. So let me know what you think, and it would make my day if you checked out my other digimon stories to. Anyway, reviews are awesome!**


End file.
